


Professionals

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wallpaper, goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Putting Bossuet in charge of choosing wallpaper wasn't a terrible idea.





	Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to be the real estate agent in order for me to get that beach mansion, and hey - Bossuet did get kicked out of law school.

“Rocket ships,” Chetta said, shaking her head and smiling fondly.

Bossuet looked up from where he was holding the ladder. Trial and error had proven that was the best place for him when doing housework. “Yes,” he said solemnly. “It is my professional opinion as a real estate agent that rocket ships improve any house.”

Joly giggled, then cleared his throat and nodded. “It’s true. Rocket ships are awesome, therefore they improve the health of those around them. That’s my professional opinion as a med student. Hand me the next sheet?”

Chetta laughed and passed up the wallpaper. “Of course.”


End file.
